


I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.

by Herlilacskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: This is basically what goes down in S2 E7 but switched up so it goes my way.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Scott, so it'll be a miracle if I don't kill him off or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just fixed some mistakes.

Stiles looks off, into the distance, and lazily swings his hands to the side “Uh…” He brings his hands to his chest “Well, Dad, there’s a conversation we—”

“You’re not gay.” The Sheriff says with complete certainty.

Stiles completely deflates. He tries again, “W—I could be!”

The Sheriff gives him a once over, shaking his head, ”Not dressed like that.”

~

Through the whole night, stealing a van to keep Jackson in and everything, he can’t stop thinking about it. His dad’s voice keeps running through his head, “You’re not gay.” and “Not dressed like that.” What’s wrong with the way he dresses?

Even when they’re going over the restraining order, he looks to his father’s disappointed face. And all he hears is “You’re not gay.”

When that’s over and Stiles is planning ways to kill Jackson—the Kanima, he meant the kanima, he never actually asked himself if he was gay or straight. He knew that he’d always liked Lydia, he doesn’t think he’s ever liked a guy. Except when he’s drooling over Derek in private. Does that count?

He goes home and does research.

Sexuality.

Somehow he ends up questioning his gender and still has no idea if he _likes_ dudes. He checks the clock and groans, It’s three thirty-six. He shrugs because he’ll have to be up in a few hours anyway. He tries a different approach this time.

Halfway through he realizes that gender and sexuality go hand in hand. That to find his sexuality he needs to know what he likes. Well shit. He’s not even sure he’s 100% a guy and now he has to identify what gender he likes. What the fuck?

Porn. That’s what he does. He searches gay porn first, yeah… His mind definitely went to a certain sourwolf bending him over and—he’s gonna stop thinking about that before he gets hard. So gay. Now trans porn. It’s fine. Lesbian porn is fine. Straight porn...kind of makes him cringe, but he can see himself with a woman. He just would rather see himself with a dude, specifically a hairy dude, that’s a werewolf, whose name may happen to be Derek. The more he thinks about this, the more he realizes that he’s kind of been obsessing over Derek. Not outwardly, but he’s definitely found himself thinking more and more about Derek and less and less about Lydia. Maybe he’s been going through sexuality puberty and it’s nearly over.

He exits out of the porn tab and just tries to picture himself—physically and romantically—with different genders.

He gets a notebook and rips a sheet out. He starts to write Derek but quickly turns it into dude. He writes female next. Then continues with transgender, male and female. Though he writes many genders, he finds that he’s more into cock. Then he just...shuts his laptop. He realizes that he’d date someone for themselves, not for their body parts. But would really like a dick on top. That was the whole moral of this...search. Wasn’t it? What is this, an eye-opening, short story about finding yourself? Jesus, he needs a life.

One question prevails. Is he attractive to gay guys?

He needs to go to _Jungle_. Or the new one that’s opening up. Those drag queens were really insightful.

He checks the time, on his phone this time, and sighs. He should probably take a shower, maybe get a quick _one_ in.

When he gets out of the shower and into his room, he grabs his phone so that he can turn on music. He finds a text from Scott. _Meet in libary befr skl. Allison has somn_. Library. What the fuck is this kid doing? It’s like five o’clock in the morning, why is he awake? Stiles clicks his tongue and shakes his head, “Fucking children.”

Nevertheless, he gets to school earlier and heads to the library to meet up with Scott. Allison isn’t there, but she can’t really be seen with Scott so, it’s not _that_ much of a surprise.

He still asks because he’s annoyed with life, “Where is she? Did Lydia finish the translation? Is that why we’re having a secret rendezvous?”

”Shh! She’s coming!” Stiles rolls his eyes. This guy.

Allison passes them and then passes a tablet through the bookcase. Scott takes it and turns it on, Allison says, “It’s everything Lydia could translate. Trust me, she was very confused.”

Scott scrolls through and says, “Yeah, what’d you tell her?”

Her brows scrunch and she starts shaking her head, ”That we were part of an online gaming community that battled mythical creatures.” Did she just roll her eyes.

Stiles deadpans, “I _am_ part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.”

”Oh. Great.” She turns away from Stiles’ intense, deadpan look.

Scott asks, “Okay, does it say how to find out who’s controlling him?” Stiles rolls his eyes, yeah Scott, ‘cause it’s gonna be that easy.

”Not really, but Stiles was right about the murders.”

”Yes!” He quietly throws his fist in the air.

”It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There’s a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village.”

”Alright see? So maybe it’s not all that bad.”

”Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to.” Shit.

”All bad. All very, very bad.” This isn’t looking up.

”Here’s the thing though. The Kanima’s actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can’t be u—”

Scott finds it in the translation, ”Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it.”

”Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy,I could’ve told you that myself.”

”What if...it has something to do with his parents?” Scott and Stiles both look at her, “His real parents.”

Scott asks Stiles, “Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?”

”Lydia might.”

”What if she doesn’t know anything?” Debbie downer.

Allison says, “Well he doesn’t have a restraining order against me so…I’ll talk to him myself.” Shade. So much shade. Like she’s any better than Stiles.

”Okay, what do I do?”

Allison’s eyebrows raise, “You have a make-up exam, remember?” He does.

Allison grabs Scott’s hand and Stiles rolls his eyes. Then she says promise me. What the fuck does he need to promise her? Jesus Christ, he can’t do this. He slowly backs away and heads to class and if he sees Lydia he might say something, but he’s not gonna try hard.

He gets absolutely nowhere with Lydia, no surprise there. But Erica, dear, sweet, sweet, Catwoman. She went somewhere. Now he knows that Jackson’s parents are dead. He just needs to find out how and why.

Which may have been a small mistake because now she knows, which means Derek will know, but maybe he’ll get to _see_ Derek. That would be nice, he kinda misses his stupid face, but he’ll never tell anyone that. Especially Erica since she apparently liked him? That’s crazy. Maybe he is attractive.

But he’ll never get to see his gloomy, sourwolf face again because Scott is a stupid dumbass and Jackson is a fucking creep. But Erica will be there, so it’s fine, he’ll just sit with her. Fuck Scott.

Everybody got detention. With Mr. Harris.

Stiles comes into the library and completely ignores Scott. He puts his bag on the seat next to him, in case Scott got any bright ideas. As he sits across from Erica, she glares, but after a few moments it turns into a look of curiosity. She asks, “What do you want?”

Stiles is straight about it, “I want to go along with you, when you tell Derek it’s Jackson. Also, _please_ , tell me what happened to his parents.” 

She put her notebook down, “Fine. It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and everytime he sees Jackson drive by in his porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he’ll be getting when he’s eighteen.”

Stiles is so fucking annoyed right now, “So not only is Jackson rich _now_ , but he’s getting even richer at eighteen?”

”Yepe.”

”There’s something so deeply wrong with that.”

”You know what…” She gets her laptop out, “I could try to find the insurance report on my dad’s in-box. He doesn’t delete anything.” Stiles goes over and sits next to her so he can see the screen. He also asks, “Why so forthcoming, why now?

Erica’s mouth opens and closes a few times before she settles on, “I don’t think you’re trying to hurt Derek. Or...the pack.”

Stiles makes a face, “Why would I try to hurt you guys, why would I hurt Derek?” He shakes his head, “The guys been through enough, too much.”

The PA system comes over and calls Scott down to the principal's office. That doesn’t sound good. Stiles doesn’t look his way because he knows that Scott is probably looking at Allison.

Erica pulls up the file, “Passengers arrived to the hospital DOA. Estimated time of death...9:26 PM,” They both say, “June fourteenth.” Stiles says, “You know when…” Erica nods and says, “June fifteenth.”

Stiles goes back to sitting across from Erica, fuck, what does this even mean? Was he dead…? As his mind drifts so do his eyes. To Matt, the fucking creep.

He glances across the room at Matt, he gets a bad feeling. He always does when it comes to Matt. He pulls at his sleeves and asks, “What if it’s Matt?”

Erica turns around and looks, “How so?”

”Everything comes back to that video right? Matt found the footage, throwing the suspicion off from himself. It makes sense. Tell me it doesn’t makes sense.”

Erica nods, ”It makes sense, but why does he kill Isaac’s...father, the hunter, and the guy fixing up your jeep?”

”Because...he’s _evil_.” Stiles feels like he should stop staring, but Matt’s a creep. He deserves it.

Erica gives him an unimpressed look, “You just don’t like him.”

Stiles shakes his head, eyes on the kid, “I just—the guy bugs me. I don’t know what it is.” He leans back, “Just look at his face.”

Erica rolls her eyes, ”Any other ideas?”

Jackson gets up and hurries out, saying he doesn’t feel good. Everyone stares. Stiles asks Erica, “What’d you think that was?”

Erica leans forward and says, “Douche Flu.”

Stiles laughs and says, “You’re funny, you know.”

”Yepe.”

Immediately after Jackson comes back, Harris leaves and tells everyone to re-shelve.

Stiles finally decides he should probably tell Allison and Scott, they come to the same conclusions as him. A pointless conversation, he concludes.

Before he can make his way back to Erica, he finds Matt, on the ground. He really thought it was him. Then Jackson jumps over the bookcase. Stiles yells, “Erica!”

He hears her yell and goes in search for her.

He finds her on the ground, having a seizure. He doesn’t know what to do. He drops down beside her and pulls her to his chest, “Th—The hospital?”

She shakes her head, but it’s hard to tell, “N—No. To D—To Derek. Only Derek.”

”Okay.”

Allison is telling Scott to go with Stiles, that he can’t do it himself and Stiles is getting more and more mad every second. He yells, “Scott’s staying here and that’s final.” Stiles is strong. He works out. He can do this. He picks her up. She’s heavy, but he knows he can handle it, as he walks toward the door he sees the note on the chalkboard.

Before he’s out the door, Scott says, “Come on, Stiles, let me—”

”No, you’ll just start shit with Derek. Now let me go so Erica gets better.” He doesn’t wait for a response.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's definitely gonna die in this, I just don't know how yet.  
> I fixed the mistakes.

Stiles stumbles into the train depot with Erica in his arms and Derek shoots up out of nowhere. He pulls her out of Stiles’ arms and drags her into an empty train car, Stiles follows. Derek lays her down and immediately tells Stiles to hold her up, Stiles looks to Derek and asks, “Is she dying?”

”She might—I d—” Derek’s scrabbling hands finally come to a stop at her arm and Stiles knows before Derek says anything, “Which is why this is gonna hurt.”

There’s a crunch as Derek breaks her arm and then her shouting and screaming in pain. Stiles yells, “You broke her arm!” Because he did it. And Erica’s in pain. And Stiles is holding her while he breaks her arm.

Derek says “It’ll trigger the healing process.” Derek stares at her arm and shakes his head. He doesn’t wanna do this because he’s hurting her, his beta. He says, “I still gotta get the venom out.”

He sinks his claws into her skin and lets the blood out and she screams louder, writhing in pain. Neither of them like what’s going on here, but if they don’t do it, she may die. After a few moments, the screaming turns to heavy breaths and she falls back, against Stiles. Her hand grabs at his shirt as she looks up and says, “Stiles...you make a good Batman.” Then her eyes close and her head falls against Stiles’ arm.

Derek lays her on what looks like a cot, a really uncomfortable cott. There’s no banket so he throws Derek’s leather jacket over her and rushes after Derek. When he catches up, he asks, “How about I take her home with me so she can sleep in a bed. My dad won’t be in tonight with everything goi—”

Scott walks in like he owns the place, “You knew it was Jackson.” Jesus, Scott, everyone knew. Derek just stares at him. Scott walks further in and says, “I’m gonna help you stop him as part of your pack. “ Oh hell no.

”Derek, please don’t listen to this idiot. It’s bad news. Don’t do it.”

Scott turns to him, ”What the hell is your problem, Stiles? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Stiles keeps his eyes on Derek, “He only does something for self interest. Just listen. Since you’ve known him has he ever done something for anyone else that couldn’t somehow come back and benefit him? And did you see how he came in here, into _your_ den, like he owned the goddamn place. Disrespect.”

Derek doesn’t say anything because he can’t think of anything truly selfless that Scott has done. There’s nothing. When Stiles sees the silence, he smiles. He turns to Scott and says, “Shoo, dog, shoo.”

Scott yells, “You ruined everything!” and beta-shifts, lunging at Stiles. Derek is quick to intervene. He body slams him and smashes his face into the cement a few times too many. Stiles puts hand on his shoulder, hoping Derek doesn’t turn on him.

Derek does turn, but for another reason, he says “I’m sorry.” the same moment Stiles, sheepishly, says,“Sorry.” Stiles blushes lightly and Derek turns away.

As Derek steps away from Scott’s body he calls, “Isaac!”

He comes quick and immediately knows what to do with a quick nod from Derek. He picks up the limp form and disappears out the door.

Stiles asks Derek, “What do you think he’d meant by _ruin everything_?”

”I don’t know.” It’s sharp.

”Derek—” Stiles tries.

”Stiles, what are you doing here? You’re not pack, you shouldn’t be here.” It’s cold and rude.

Stiles is depressed before he makes a face in outraged bewilderment, “Uhm...who helped take down doucheywolf? I didn’t see Erica over there. I didn’t see Isaac over there. And I didn’t see Boyd there. So shut the fuck up and stop pretending like everyone fucking hates you. Because they don’t.

Derek ignores the last part, ”Hold on, is this about the bite?”

”The bite?” Stiles says in incredulity, but reconsiders, because actually, yeah. Why didn’t he offer the bite to Stiles? Why are they better than him? “You know what? It totally fucking is! Why didn’t you come to me first? Why didn’t you come to me at all?” His eyes are watering and he’s breathless. How did he not know he’d felt this way all along.

It’s quiet, “I didn’t know you felt this way.”

Stiles lets out a wet and bitter laugh, “Me neither.” He sits on a step and asks seriously, “But really, why didn’t you ...ask _me_? Was I—”

”Stiles.” Derek comes and sits next to him, “There wasn’t—isn’t anything wrong with you.”

”Then _why_ , Derek?”

”You said no to Peter.”

”Yes, Derek. I said no to your _homicidal_ uncle, who, killed his own niece and tried to kill you. Why would I say yes to that?”

”Oh.”

”Oh? What do you mean _oh_? Jesus, Derek.”

Derek throws his hands up, “What do you want me to say, Stiles?”

”That I’m pack!” Stiles yells. He’s standing now, looking down at Derek with wide eyes, “I—I should go. My dad’s probably worried sic—”

”Your dad won’t be home and you have your phone with you if he calls.”

”I really need to leave.”

”Stop.” Stiles stops and turns around. Derek stands up and comes closer. He wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him into his chest, the embrace is stilted at first, but soon the both of them melt into the touch.

Stiles asks, “What are we doing?” There’s a rumbling through the wolf.

Derek shifts and starts dragging his nose down Stiles’ throat. Oh god. Derek pulls back and says, “Scent marking. We were—uh—scent marking. So you smell like mine.” Derek’s eyes bug out and he rushes, “Pack. So—So you smell like pack.”

”So I’m pack?” Stiles needs a confirmation.

”Stiles, you were my first pack-mate. After Laura...even though you hated m—”

”I didn’t hate you. I never hated you. I just didn’t trust you, at first. You’re the one who hated me, which I’m realising is probably incorrect too.” With a nod from Derek, he sighs, “Yeah…”

Derek asks, “So...do you still wanna take Erica home?”

”Yeah, of course.” He scratches the back of his neck, with a sheepish smile he asks, “Could you...you know...get her in the jeep?”

Derek nods, “I’ll go get her. You head to the jeep.” Stiles leaves with a salute.

As he’s opening the door, Isaac sneaks up on him, “Hey.” Stiles jumps, drops his keys, and stumbles back. He finds them a moment later.

”What the fuck, Isaac? Are you trying to kill me?”

”No.”

Stiles gets the passenger side door open and says, ”I love that you answered that.”

Isaac leans against the hood and asks, “You taking care of Erica?”

”Yepe.” After a moment, he says, “Please tell me you’re not sleeping in there. Derek I can deal with, he thinks he deserves it, but he can’t push that onto you...no.”

A minute later, Derek comes out with Erica. He sets her in the passenger seat. Stiles tells Isaac to get in and start the car, then he steers a confused Derek out of hearing range. He says, “You’re not getting your betas back until you realize _you_ deserve better than an abandoned train depot. And don’t start with the hunters and them finding you, because we both know that’s not why you’re here. And don’t even _try_ me with money, we all know you’ve got _a lot_. Now, you’ll get them back when you’ve found a suitable living space with actual beds.”

”I—Okay.”

And that’s that. Stiles leaves and Derek sets an alarm so he’s up early and ready to look for somewhere...somewhat off-grid. Somewhere out of the way. Where no one would look. But suitable for a pack. With a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See any mistakes, tell me!
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any mistakes, tell me.


End file.
